Terrorism in the world of the Dragons
by Flaco the Leviathan1
Summary: Welp, I changed the name from the story. This IS NOT PLAJORISM! the story terrorism in teh dragon worlds belongs to me, this is just my second account, and I'm putting the story on here, do not rat on me, becaseu it is not plajorism, hopefully, the site
1. Terrorism in the Dragon Worlds

DRAGON WORLD TERRORISM   
  
SPYRO  
  
ok, this is my first ever real story I've done, and I'm not very good, so no hate reviews, ok? mainly what happens is kind of like the Spyro version of the terrorist attack on America, that's all... *deep breath* ok, here goes...  
  
  
  
I slowly wound my claw around the paper, leading the lead here and there, making random lines across the papey. I wasn't writing, nor drawing, (which is what I like to do most) but rather just messing around. I don't know why, but I kept on, suddenly, my claw stopped... a feeling of completion seemed to beam from the strange squiggles on the paper. I picked it up, admiring it. But while I admired it, I wondered, 'why did I do this? It makes no sense, it's just a bunch of lines, I'm a fifth-year, and it looks like something a second-year would do... why do I like it so much?!?!?' I thought, and it tempted me to look harder and see what was so special about this piece of paper... I looked harder, and after about a minute or so, the lines began to move, but I didn't seem surprized, I just watched... They slowly formed themselves into what looked like a wingless faery, nude, standing beside a large dragon and a smaller gryphon. We had a name for these wingless faeries, since faerie's have humanoid bodies, we call the wingless ones 'humans'... Anyway, I noticed the look of these things were strange, it looked like paintbrush stroke, and the beings didn't move, so it had to be a picture of a painting... but then just as I made this conclusion another came up as the first was erradicated... this time it was a vase with flowers, I couldn't tell what kind of flowers because it had no color, remember, it was just black and white squiggle... then as fast as it came, it disapeared again, switchiing to another, then another, too fast for the mind to comprehend, faster adn faster, I began to get dizzy, the world turned black as only the doodle and I remained, and it slowed suddenly, like it was reaching a destination of some sort... then I felt something materializing, inside the picture that was coming up on the paper, and also around me, I could see a dimly lit room, with an arch door, it felt strange, pulling me... I forced myself to look away from the picture, when I found out I was in that room. This place had color, but it was still dark, and I could barely make out the archway... It felt familiar, yet dangerous... I looked back at the paper, as if it were my means of escape. Nothing but the remaining picture, and I felt a presence coming through the archway in the picture, right before it came into view, I looked up from the picture, and the drakness of the room flooded darker, draker than dark. Just pure dark, and then light flooded the area and I was in my house again. "good morning..." said my mother, "what are you doing up so early?" I replied, "you know I like to get up early to see you before you go to work... You spend less and less time at home lately all the time..." I said, looking at the ground. "oh, I wish I could be here more often, but the world trades center*** is dependent on me to make sure all the trage cogs and ships and things don't get out of line or get the wrong things. I have a very important job..." "I know..." I replied. "well, anyway, what'chya lookin' at?" she asked. I answered her" what this? oh, nothing..." I said hiding it behind my back... "well, what do you want for breakfast? I have anough time to cook anything before the sun comes up..." she enquired. "I think I'll go with eggs. Bacon makes my throat hurt..."  
Later on, my father, Ignis got up and joined us for breakfast. My mother's name is Atla. My father kissed us goodbye and went out. Then my mother gathered her stuff after the sun rose, kissed me goodbye, andd went off to the WTC. I had another hour before I had to go to school, so I just sat around and relaxed. I didn't think much about mom leaving... It was a normal everyday thing... Little did I know that I'd never see her again...   
  
  
  
I have up to chapter seven done, but I just did my account, and I don't have time, it'll be in tomorrow I guess...  
*** by the way, I said worlds trade center on purpose... hence, the dragon worldS, they have more than one world... so that's what that means...*** 


	2. A Disastrous Story Unfolds...

ok, here's chapter two. Just to let you know, Spyro is about 10, and he's in his fifth-year of apprentice school... ok? just a little fact for you to kep in mind...   
  
  
A DISASTROUS STORY UNFOLDS   
SPYRO   
  
Nothing was on television, so I left for school early.   
I decided with the extra time, I could drop by the town square   
for a short walk or something like that. I stopped at the local   
sweets shop, where on the corner there was a blind dragon preaching something   
very loudly. I went in, and got a fudge covered hot bee honey pastry, my favorite.   
I stepped out and walked past the blind dragon, and he suddenly stoppped talking,   
and grabbed my horn(rather harshly) and reached downward toward me   
with his face, looking straight at me. He was wearing sunglasses, so I   
figured he was blind, but he was looking straight at me. How is that?   
Is he really blind? My question was answered when I saw him remove his   
sunglasses, I saw two empty, burnt sockets, where eyes used to sit.   
He probably got in a fight or something and got them burnt.   
But somehow he was still looking at me, and he whispered in my ear,   
"you will be the savior of these worlds many times, and the first   
time will go unnoticed by all but a few.." he released my horn and   
stood up. I looked up and saw no one looked surprized,   
no one was even looking in this direction... Did it happen at all?   
I looked down and saw I'd dropped my pastry on the dirt. So it did   
happen, but then the old man slipped a few gems into my satchel and   
told me to get another one, and all the while he was smiling with a   
good look on his face, and many wrinkles from smiling...   
It was a good distance down the road by the time I'd   
finished my treat. By then I could see the top of the school from   
here. I came upon my school where the younger ones were rushing   
past me chattering like young ones do... I passed the sign   
carved in marble: 'ARTISANS APPRENTICE HALL'. Apprentice schools   
are buildings where apprentices gather to teach a large multitude   
of young dragons. I finally made it to my class. I sat down   
beside my friends Hydral, Pedro(my cousin {no, not flaco,   
this is someone else}), flint, and Sparlus. I wished that Sparx   
could be here during school, it was so boring here... I should've   
dropped by his place at the pond this morning before school. But he   
probably wouldn't be home right now anyway... He was always out   
hunting for butterflies at this time of the morning... We all   
went silent as our teacher, Mr. Allfire stepped in. He was walking   
slowly, with a grim look on his face. He stepped up to his desk and   
said "class, we will not be having school today..." and a break   
out of cheer cut him off. Once he'd calmed us down, he continued   
"we won't be having school today in honor of of those who wre killed   
in a tragic accident of terrorism that happened at the famous Dragon   
Worlds Trading Center..." he said. My face dropped. I could still   
hear everyone, but it seemed to be getting quieter, muffled almost.   
I couldn't sense anything, except for hearing, and a little bit of   
sight, but it seemed to be getting darker... I felt my body   
giving way to gravity, then I could see again, but only for a short   
period of time. The last thing I saw was the floor, and then   
I remembered no more. 


	3. The Painful Realization

CHAPTER 3:   
THE PAINFUL REALIZATION   
Spyro   
  
BY the way... this is chapter three and four fused together koz 3 was very short, so I put them together. also, the song by Linkin Park belongs to Linking Park, and only to Linkin Park, not to me. I am gaining no money off of this, so please don't sue me...   
  
I woke up on the floor of the classroom with kids all around me, the surrounding desks pushed away. I opened both my eyes all the way to see Mr. Allfire looking at me. "he'll be alright" He pulled a large serenge out of his breefcase. "Mr. Allfire, no! I'M..." I cleared my throat so that I wouldn't sound so freaked out... "I'm, quite allright... We won't be needing that..." He put it back and said"if that's the way you want it..." Most of the kids had already left to go home... I couldn't think about going home. Just the fact that my mother could be dead. I might go home and never see her again. A younger one came in the door and said, "Hey you! I hear you're mom works at the WTC... is she dead? huh? is she!?" he asked stupidly. I swiped at him with my claw. I felt like shunning myself form the world forever in a tny shell and never coming out. I just shut my eyes. Hydral spoke up after a while. "don't worry man, she'll be ok. She's probably at home wondering where you are. You should go home..." "he's right", said Mr. Allfire, "you should go home and check with your father." I replied "I guess you're right...". I took about three minutes to just sit and clear my head. I got up, and slowly trudged out the door, I was the last to leave... I made my way home slowly, going through town again, in hopes of cheering myself up. The sweets shop was closed, the blind dragon was gone. The streets were deserted, it felt as though my mother, and everyone else in the worlds were gone forever. "Stop it" I said outloud, "you've gotta stop thinking like that. Atla's probably home right now talking to dad about what happened..." I said trying to console myself as I slowly trodded home. After a long period of time I came up to my house, but I didn't get anywhere near the door when my father came rushing out to me. He hugged me and just held on with a tight grip, not letting go. "it's ok dad, I'm here..." I said, trying to break free from the death grip hug he had me in. He was crying. I'd never seen him cry before. "it's not that son. Spyro, your mother's dead."   
We'd sat for a few minutes in the cold just standing motionless out of fear that we'd lose each other if we let go. Finally Ignis said "come on, let's go inside where it's warm..." Inside we sat down in the living room and just sat quietly, thinking to ourselves about what has happened. Trying to piece together this great group of information that has hit us head-on like a brick wall. It seemed like aeons, but it was probably just a half an hour, when my father couldn't take the silence anymore. He turned on the news for a distraction, but all we got was a reminder. "and as you look over to the left region you can see even more dead bodies of these poor innocent dragons murdered for no reason at all... Studies report that there were four dragons playing terrorist with sparkler bombs. We cannot be sure if this is true, but it's just what has been told so far. The number dead has been estim-" my father cut it off again. "Dad. what's a sparkler bomb?" "It's, um... well. Do you remember fireworks day?" he asked. "of course, we have it every year..." I said. he replied. "well, do ou remember those sparkler sticks that you always loved playing with? the tips of those burn at 1,800 F, now take that burning material and compact it into a softball sized sphere, then give it a flame, and you've got one hell of a fireworks show, but it's extremely dangerous, and can do some serious damage. It's what caused all of this..." he said. I had another question. "why would someone do a thing like bomb the worlds trading center?" "Some dragons have some mental disorder or are extremely angry and stressed out. To do something like this, you have to be both...: he said. I lowered my head, "oh...". Silence fell upon us again, uneasey and almost painful. I got up and went to my room. Once inside I said at my desk and began to lean back, trying to remember the fondest memories of Atla that I'd ever had. Strangely, a song, or a poem escaped my lips,and I'd never heard of it though. It was strange, but it was a bit compliant with what was happening to me.   
I tried so hard,   
and got so far,   
but in the end,   
it doesn't even matter.   
I had to fall to l-   
and Suddenly I did fall. I was leaning too far back in my chair and I fell over, knocking all of my papers up into the air around me room, where the fluttered down like snow around me. One paper fell on my face. It was the picture I'd done this morning... I finally decided to go to Sparx's house and try to distract myself from what's been happening. I stuck the picture in my trenchcoat pocket, put my trench coat on, got permission to leave from my dad, and then began to walk toward Sparx's pond. It was getting dark already. I decided that I should try and get distractions from now on, because the pain was so great, it felt like I couldn't take it alone. 


	4. Putting the Pieces Together

Chapter 4   
  
Putting the pieces together   
Spyro   
  
  
  
Sparx was very humble, (you could tell by the sound of his buzz), and he would invite you into his house for a bite immediatly. That is, if I ate butterflies, and if he had a house. His bluish tint was gaining a green side to it. "You're turning green, you'd better get something to eat..." I said. "Oh. So I am..." he responded. I supposed he was worried about me, he never even thought about it. "It's really cold out here, would you like to come to my house for dinner? We could use the company because of what's happened..." Sparx's face twisted into a smile, and he flew downwards then upwards, his form of bowing and said, "I would be obliged. So... When do we eat!?!?" he inquired.   
  
On the way back to my house we passed a toad that I picked up and stuck it in my trench coat pocket for Sparx later on... Sparx interupted out walk by saying something, "I've noticed that you seem to be taking this very well considering your mother just died." "Yeah well, I guess I'm just not really pouring my emotions right now. But you have no idea how physically and mentally painful this is." We continued our walk and made it to my house, where I came back into the livingroom where Ignis was sitting in the same spot he'd been in when I lfet, same position, nothing had been moved, It was over an hour since I'd left, and he hadn't moved an inch. He seemed to have forgotten I was gone as well... He looked surprized to see me. "oh! you're back. Hello Sparx. Long time no see..." Sparx replied differently, "Ignis, I'm so sorry about what happened." My father wasn't the sentimental type, even though he was probably feeling more pain than me. "This is going to jump-start my mid-life crisis" he said jok   
ingly, but there was a break in his voice between start and my. He looked like he was about to cry. I wondered why I didn't cry much. I just kind of ast there, almost looking angry. I wonder what sets me off from most people. There's no use in worrying over a death, is there? I mean, it happened, you have to move on, no matter how bad you feel... Right? I always figure that if someone's died, then you might as well suck it up and move on. But I felt worse every day, and I don't think I can hold it in any longer. Ignis interrupted my train of thought, "well, I really don't know what step to take next. Insurance has practically secured us financially for the rest of our lives, plus my job, all that leads to a good life. But I just don't think it will ever be the same without Atla." I sensed a spark in the center of my mind. That name triggered the worse feeling compressed deep down in my soul. Tears came to my eyes. I had to do something. "Dad, can Sprx spend the night?!" I blurted out. I thou   
ght that dad would immediatly dismiss it, wondering how I could think of a thing like that during my mother's death. But I guess he figured that it my distraction from these bad things happening. "sure, I... guess. as long as it's ok with Sparx then it"-"I'd be delighted!" Sparx broke him off.   
  
  
That night, Ignis cooked his first meal. It was surprisingly good. He had the supervision of a few of the old women across the street. But all in all, he did it, and I was pleased with it. Sparx just had the butterfly I'd gotten him, but Dad, inticed by his discovery of his coking talents, kicked it up a notch. He saute`ed the butterfly with spices of all sort. Sparx had never enjoyed a single butterfly so much. We finished dinner and went to my room. Sparx, who had been flying al this time, reasted on a pile of clothes in the dirty luandry basket(it was full, even though I rarely wear clothes, usually only in the rain.) We started talking but strangely, the only thing I could tlak about was my mom. The subject jumped around here and there, and finally landed on the fact that I was avoiding this sort of thing, denying it, in hopes that I could shun it out. "you know what Sparx? You're right. I'm going to the WTC myself and I'm gonna figure out what has happened, and why it happened. I'm not goi   
ng to let my mothers death just slip right on by." I said declaringly. Sparx smiled a big smile and buzzed "that's the spirit! Hope your father let's us go though..." "well, whether he does or not, we need to get some sleep, it's getting late, and I need just one period of time where I'm no constantly thinking about my mom..." I said. But Sparx answered "you never know what you'll dream about..." I threw a pillow at him, but he doged it and laughed. I laughed, but then avoided a rogue sock he threw at me. But he could pick up something larger. He picked up one of those little head pillows, not as dangerous, but he's smaller and more agile, and when we engaged in a combat, he gained more hits. I was brought to the ground, laughing. Then suddenly I stopped, thinking How could I do a thing like this?!?!?! My mother just died! Sparx sensed my sudden change of attitude and asked me "What's wrong?" "How can we do this when my mom just died?" I asked. He said "you're mind is searching for something to get your mind off of it, don't worry, it's normal... Maybe you should get some sleep. If your dad let's you go, you're gonna have a big day tomorrow!" he said, tossing me my pillow, which was hard because it was way too big for him. "You're right. Let's go to bed." I fell aslep quickly. 


	5. And the Story Unfolds...

Chapter 5   
and the story unfolds...   
  
Yo, listen, sorry I haven't gotten this up yet... I'm still working on seven, but I'm nearly finished, but since I had to fuse 3 and 4, it's gonna be chapter 6, I'm putting up chapter 6- I mean 5 right now... I know, this seems boring right now, and it seems kinda weird, but it'll get better soon... (I hope! ^_^)   
  
SPYRO   
  
  
I woke up early that morning, as was my custom, to discover that Sparx had left my room. I got up, feeling groggy, and left. I found him perched on top of my father's favorite recliner. "Good morning, Sparx." I said, almost sounding joyful for the beautiful morning. My mother did die, and it did cloud my happiness, but this morning was so beautiful, bright, sunny, warm. I guess it was meant to happen to cheer me up. "Good morning! How are you holding up?" he inquired. "Eh, I guess I'm ok. It's just, a thing like this doesn't happen everyday, you can't expect it, prevent it, or predict it. I just wish I'd had some time to spend with my mom, or atleast say goodbye to her..." I said with my head down. There went that great morning. "I mean, my life was flipped upside-down, and I don't feel like living, going to school, or anything. I just wish I could have done something... oh! I wish I would have kept her from going to work!" I said angrily. Sparx flew over in front of me, making me look him in the eye. "Hey! listen, it's not your fault, there's nothing you could've done! Don't try to forget about Atla, because that would be wrong. Just try to stop being sad, because do you think that's what she wants you to act like? Trust me, you'll see her again someday..." he said consoling me. I paused, sighed, and stood upon my hind legs. "Ok. Where's my father?" I asked. Sparx got a look of sudden rememberance. "What?" "I forgot to tell you, that he's gone. He left this note for us..." He buzzed, looking to a note on the table. I picked it up and read it. It said:   
  
"Dear Spyro,   
I cannot sit by as my wife is declared dead without an explanation. I have gone to the W.T.C. to figure out this mess. Stay with Mrs. Flintwell until I am back.   
Ignis"   
  
"Wow... Dad's off to the same place we were going.... I guess that means we can go!" I said cheerfully. "Uh, just because you're father isn't here, doesn't mean you shouldn't obey him..." He said. I said "Relax man... don't worry. We are going to the worlds trading centre!" 


	6. It begins...

Chapter 6: And So It Begins...  
SPYRO  
  
How do you like my text? I got it at a place called spyrohints.com, go there adn click frequently asked questions, I think it's number 5... anyway, I was planning on having this story rather short, but I had an idea today, so I turned the story line around, so it's gonna end up being VERY long... *sigh* and it might not even work... we'll just hafta see how it worx, I'm anxious to see how all of you react to my chapter, so review quick!  
  
  
Sparx and I spent the entire day packing. "Is all this really nessacary?" I asked Sparx as I tossed a juicer and food processer in the bag. "Absolutely. You don't want to be caught off gaurd do you?" he asked. "You sound like Mr. Allfire..." I said. He also sounded like my mother, but I didn't say anything. He then began to pick up pillows and put them in. He got a total of six pillows picked up and put in the bag. I was amaed he was able to heave them up with just his wing power, but the fact that he was getting six was unbearable... "Sparx, we dont' need six pillows do we? We've already packed 7 bags full. How are we supposed to take all this?" I asked him, sitting on my hinds and putting my claws on my hips. He looked at me and buzzed "How else? we're going to carry it on your back of course..." He turned and continued packing, but I just sat there. "ME?! WHY ME?!?! You mean that I'M supposed to carry all THIS stuff?!?!?!" I asked angrily. He said in reply" how else are we supposed to carry it? You think I'm gonna lug this around in the air?" he asked sarcastically. "Maybe we should rent one of those cart things... but we don't have any money, because a certain SOMEONE spent all of his allowance on those chocolate covered pastries..." he said looking at me. I blushed, "well, what do we do?" Sparx thought for a moment, and suddenly said "I saw some gems laying around the Eastern pasture... Let's go, then we'll have some money for rent AND food, we'll be more than prepared..." he said smiling. I looked up at the giant pile of bags and said "we already are beyond prepared..." but I followed him out the door.  
We finally made it to the pasture, and Sparx pointed out the gem and we ran to it. It was a pink gem. Worth 25 lakhs (red gems, worth one unit, human pennies). I picked it up, and instinctively reached back to stick it in my back pokcet, but I'd forgotten to bring my trench coat with me. The gems disapeared somewhere, and had I not felt my claw on my scales, I would've thought it'd have been put in my pocket. I looked back, expecting it to be on the ground, but it wasn't. It was gone. "Sparx! Where in the worlds did our gem go?!?! Sparx?" he didn't answer. I thought he'd left quietly, when I looked over at him. He was just sitting quietly, staring at me like I was some sort of disfigured creature. "what?" He just stuttered "Y-, it, uhm, the gems just... er, you, I..." he paused and sighed "I think you'd better come here... I followed him over to another gem lying on the ground. He picked it up. "Now hold still" he said, and he hurled it at me. I shut my eyes and braced for the impact, but it never it me and I opened my eyes and looked at Sparx, who was beaming. "where'd they go?" Sparx smiled at me and said "you've got the gift. Your scales just opened up and swallowed teh gems, you 'absorbed' it..." I sat surprised. "woah... you mean, I can practically eat gems with my scales?" I asked. "better than that, you've probably got many other abilities, we just haven't unlocked them yet..." "hmmm. What exactly is a gift" "The gift. Have you ever heard of Atlantis?" I shook my head. "Well, it was a beautiful city of dragons that hadmagical powers. The reason they had those powers is because their civilization was built on an island, around a sacred stone. They just built buildings around it. It is called the Lodestone, and it gave magical power to those who were around it, and especially to those who touched it. Some people would die just from touching it thgouh... It is said the stone is from another universe, or that it's another universe densified into a stone the size of a snake's egg... The reason for that theory, is that the stone had no affect from the dragon worlds forces, like gravity. It was not affected, it only affected others. Well, oneday, there was a flood of all floods that wiped out the city, and the island sank beneath the waves, and the stone was destroyed. But some survived. Their descendants are called Thrivento's Fledglings. and they have magical power in their blood, and the most common ability is to absorb things like gems or keys..." he said very quickly. I sat there stunned. Was I gifted? Was I one of those dragons? How is this possible? and Why didn't I know of this sooner flooded through my mind. I couldn't just take it all in so suddenly. How could Sparx expect me to accept all of this? "Spyro, there's a legend written in clay tablets in Tahla's temple that tell of one of Thrivento's Fledglings would be more powerful than all of them combined, and that he would save the dragon worlds and other worlds many times. It says that he will lose both of his parents at a young age, and strive to save the world for most of his adolescent life. Spyro, we're about to leave on an adventure, could it be you?" "Of course not Sparx. My dad's alive... so there's no-" but then Hydral came running up to meet me. "Hey guess what! We just got news that the Worlds Trading Centre has just been fallen through again. How? That's what I was thinking. Apperently, when it crashed down, it piled up, and when people were searching in the rubble, they removed the foundation of the pile, and it came down like an avalanche of metal on them. Thousands are reported dead... This just keeps getting worse and worse..." I looked at Sparx. "We have to get to the WTC now! lets get some gems, go to the temple for a while, and check that thing out, and let's go!" So, we headed to the temple. I was in a hurry to get things done to be able to get to the wtc quickly, to make sure my father was allright. I'd enjoy being this 'savior' as people called it, but not if my dad has to die. I've already lost someone. So why lose another? We ran to the Temple of Tahla together, hoping to find some answers there... 


	7. The Surface of the Secrets is Scratched.

Chapter 7  
The Surface of the Secrets are scratched  
  
SPYRO  
  
Welp... here is the 7th chapter finally... I know, I know... it's been taking too long.. DON'T RUSH ART!!! In this chapter, it's the fisrt time I put every new dialogue by someone as a new paragraph to make it easier to read, so it might look alot longer than usual... This is probably the longest chapter in the 'novel' as I like to call it. I'm calling it a novel because it turns out it's gonna hafta be alot longer than expected, A WHOOLE LOT LONGER... mainly because of details and crap like dat... just lean back in your chair, and read in relaxation...  
  
We finally made it to the temple of Tahla*. For the goddess Tahla this temple was, but in the southwest wing of this very structure sat a shrine for Althena**, this was a bad idea if you asked me... To put a shrine of one goddess into the temple of another goddess... Sparx flew through the many halls and corridors to a northern area. He opened a door that said "AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY!" and told me to wait there... After a long period of time that I spent sitting and watching bored-looking priests and priestesses walking by me, Sparx came back with the head priests assistant. He was a male faery with a long ceremonial robe that he always wore, and he had a receding hairline. I'd never met him, but he acted as if he knew me...   
"Spyro, my friend. When was your last visit to the temple?" he asked with an inquiring and suspicious sound about him.  
"Just a couple of weeks ago, thankyouverymuch!" I said retaliating.  
"Come this way." he said and walked down the hallway and we followed. He lead us through many awkward winding passages before he finally said "My name is Madjok. These are the inner chambers of the temple. Usually, no on is permitted here, but you two are a... uhm..." he paused momentarily "a 'special' case" he said stressing the special. "There are many secrets beheld to these dark halls" he said. We'd planned on leaving for the worlds trading centre tonight, but it seems as though we'd been held back...   
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"I have no idea... sunlight doesn't reach this far down, which is why we don't have windows down here..." he said.  
"when we got inside the temple, it was dusk..." Sparx said.  
"Great... so much for leaving for the worlds trading centre today..." I said unhappily. This statement seemed to knock a spark in the back of Madjok's mind.  
"Did you just say you were going to the WTC!?" he suddenly asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" I asked. Sparx and I looked at him.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all..." he sad, but then quickened his pace suddenly. "Come, we must hurry to the tablets. Time is of the essence!" I had to run to keep up with him... Sparx had no trouble though since he was flying.  
We finally reached a slightly large round room. We had to follow an extremely long path that went downwards to it. It smelled musty in here. There was a small cutout circle in the stone floor fillied with water, and walkways acrros it to the stone circle in the center. In the center of that stood a large rectangular prism made of stone. I was stood upright, and had writing on all sides. Madjok made his way to the tablets, pull out some glasses and began to inspect the inscriptions. Sparx and I looked at each other and sighed, for we knew this would be taxing time-wise.  
"Hmmmm" Madjok said as he scanned through the engravements. "young dragon, come here... Take a look at this, the inscriptions we're looking for should be in this area... call out what you read, we'll do it in turn until we find something" and so he assigned me an area and took an area for his own, and we began to call out what we saw one by one, starting with me...  
"Spring-Legged Teddy Bears?"  
"Spit-Fire birds"  
"Lazer shooting SPACE MONKEYS!?!?"  
"Club-wielding Ice Behemoths"  
"Madjok, what is all this!?!?" I asked. all this was so hard to understand... He turned to me and said,  
"these are predictions... They say that these creatures will come and help the gifted One in his time of need."  
"I don't know any creatures like that..." I said. Sparx had to make a comment, so he did.  
"Not Yet..."  
"HERE IT IS!" Madjok suddenly exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and said,  
"Finally... What's it say?" he just replied  
"you can read, come find out for yourself..." so I trodded over and looked at them. The first set read:  
  
Thousands of Dragons, gifted will be many,  
But from those gifted, only one will rise from teh dust,  
to save the worlds and protect them from any,  
Who dare to endanger these worlds with their lust.***  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Madjok said,  
"in lamens terms, if you're the gifted One, then this is talking about you.. Read on..." The next set of inscriptions said:  
  
To determine the savior, look for these things,  
One who is orphaned, one who feels low,  
One who is young with very fragile wings,  
One who is followed by the sun's golden glow.***  
  
"I still don't get it!" I complained.  
"Look kid, the point is, if you're the savior, than your'e an orphan, you feel bad, you are young and fragile, you've lost everything you can call your own, you're gifted, and you're followed by the sun's golden glow... Understand now?!" He was starting to sound angry. I supposed I was a little rude. "The only descriptions that don't match you are you're an orphan and you have something material to call your own..."  
"what about the sun's golden glow thing?" I asked. He pointed to Sparx and said  
"Look at the way that dragonfly friend of yours glows. I'd say you're followed by the sun's golden glow..."  
"oh... well, I'm not the one" I said shrugging to Sparx. "We've still gotta go check on dad at the WTC, so let's go home and get ready to go tomorow, that is, if we don't get held back AGAIN..." I complained.   
"Don't worry. It's not like the worlds are depending on it. We can leave whenever you're comfortable leaving..." Sparx said. We walked a short distance and I stopped and said  
"Ya know, I just wish we wouldn't have wasted all that time though!" I said unhappily. He just added a pick-you-up and said  
"who knows if it was really wasted... Tahla works in mysterious ways..." he said, and it cheered me up more than anything... I got very cheerful and said  
"yeah, you're right. Never lose faith. We'll be together throught this whole thing, all the way through it, friends forever. And with the two of us sticking together as buddies, we're invincible!" I said loudly, and we made our way back home joyfully laughing, joking, and talking. Yet unfortunately that mood wouldn't last long, and another prophecy about me was about to come true.  
  
And there you have it, chapter 7... I'm so close the finishing chapter eight right now I can taste it...   
*Tahla is the supposed goddess worshiped the the dragons, and this idea, the name Tahla, and teh character and butterfly of the goddess Tahla are ideas and copyrighted under Jekkal(Jekkal@Juno.net).  
**Althena is the supposed goddess that protected the people of Lunar in the game Lunar. Althena, the character Althena, Lunar(the name and the game) and anything else related to the two are copyright of the creaters of Lunar, Silver Star Story Complete.  
***I made these poems myself, aren't you proud!?!? ^___________^ 


End file.
